MASMUD (Masa Muda)
by Fasha Kim
Summary: Hanya sebuah fanfik less humor yang menceritakan kehidupan masa muda nya seorang Lai guanlin dalam mengejar sang pujaan hati Park Jihoon. / " CIEEE BIASA AJA DONG LIATNYA LIN, SAMPE NGECES SEGALA WAKAKAK!" " Cie diliatin guanlin sampe mangkok baksonya penuh eces tuh wkwk" "GOSAH MINJEM EMINA GUE LAGI LO YA FIX!" [wanna one fanfiction, panwink, jinseob, nielong, minhwan, dll]


_**-MASMUD-**_

 _ **(MASA MUDA)**_

.

 _Pair : PanWink , NielOng, JinSeob, MinHwan, dll_

 _Don't Like, Don't Read_ _less humor fanfic_

Chapter 1

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"PIWITTTTTTTTTT! CIEEEEE BIASA AJA DONG LINN NGELIATIN JIUN NYA JANGAN SAMPE NGECES GITU!"

"WE BANGSAT SAPE YANG NGECES!"

"HALAH KAMBENG BIASANYA JUGA NGECES DI TOILET BAYANGIN JIUN!"

"ANJIR EMANG GUE SEOMES OTAK LU APA BAYANGIN SEONGWOO SAMBIL NGOCOK DI TOILET!"

"S-SETAN! APAAN!" Seongwoo udah merah banget mukanya denger omongan frontal dari guanlin barusan.

"WAKAKAK DANIEL KETAUAN SUKA NGOCOK SAMBIL BAYANGIN SEONGWOO?!" Woojin ngakak sambil gebrak-gebrak meja kantin.

"ANJIR LU GUANLEN!" Daniel udah njambak guanlin dan seongwoo buru-buru kabur, ngeles katanya pengen beli es jeruk di Mbak lastri, aus katanya. HILIHHHH!

 **F to the U to the C to the K .**

'RICUH BANGET SIH MEREKA!' batin jihoon.

Jihun udah merah banget. Telinganya rasanya udah mau berdarah aja, BOOM BOOM PAW pengen meledak. Ini ni yang dia ga suka. Digodain sama Guanlin and the genk.

"Wkwkwk ceilah hunnn liatin tuh mangkok baksonya guanlin Cuma penuh eces nya guanlin gara-gara terlalu pokus liatin lu" nista hyungseob. Dia ini suka nistain jiun emang. Tapi dia tulus banget nge ship jiun sama guanlin.

" OK GOSAH MINJEM GINCU EMINA GUE LAGI LU YE? FIX!"

SADIS. Hyungseob mengo.

"ELAH PMS APE HAH? CANDA DOANG GUEEEEE!" Hyungseob mewek. Oh Tidac dia tidac bisa hidup tanpa gincu emina nya jihoon. Masalahnya itu gincu nya limited edition, dan hyungseob telat beli dan nyess banget ternyata jihoon dapet gincu yang dia pengenin. Mirisssss.

"Heh, heh udah nape berantem nye. Nih dapet kiriman lu berdua dari meja sebrang sono." Jaehwan dateng dan nyodorin sekotak susu Greenfield rasa coklat ke jihoon dan sekontainer kecil lutisan seger ke hyungseob.

"Anjir dari sapa?" Hyungseob ngambil sekontainer kecil isi lutisan itu dan membukanya perlahan dengan ragu.

"BUKA AJAAAA SEOB! GA ADA CORO NYA KOK! WAKAKAK!" Daniel yang tereak langsung disumpel woojin pake cimol dengan boncabe level 30, untung seongwoo perhatian dan segera merelakan es jeruk miliknya ditenggak ludes seegelasnya sama si Daniel.

Woojin segera nyamper ke tuan putri hyungseob nya dan nampilin senyum bergingsul khas nya.

"Hehe, teruntuk my beautifull Hyungseob yang kemarin bikin snapgram lagi ngidam lutisan mangga muda, ayang ujin langsung cariin muter simpang lima tadi malem bertameng jas ujan menempuh badai yang tak kunjung reda"

BLUSHHHHHHHHHH

Mampus. Sekarang Hyungseob yang merah daraaaaah mukanya. Wakakak karma itu selalu ada wahai mbak hyungseob. Jihoon sama Jaehwan yang ngeliatnya udah ngempet ngakak banget sambil gebrak-gebrak meja kantin. Mang ujang sebagai pemilik meja kantin tersebut marahin jihoon sama jaehwan soalnya itu meja masih anyar katanya. Dih medit amaatt mang ujaaang

"A-apaan sih, yaudah iya makasih" Hyungseob ngisyaratin woojin buat pergi dengan tangannya tapi woojin salah nangkep maksudnya hyungseob. Woojin nangkep telapak tangannya hyungseob, dia senyum ambigu dulu ke hyungseob terus nyium lembut punggung tangannya.

BLUSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"WHOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ASEKKKKKKKKKK ASEKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

"PIWIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!"

"IHIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR"

"TEMBAAAAK TEMBAAAAK TEMBAAAAAAAAAAK!"

Satu antero kantin tereak berjamaah melihat adegan romantis ala sinteron escetepe tersebut. Guanlin and the genk ngakak dipojokan sana ngeliat tingkah temen absurd mereka itu. Anjir ngegas bat si woojin emang kalo udah nyangkut masalah hyungseob.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"EH UDAH LIAT VIDEO NYA SUHAY SALIM YANG BARU BELOMMMM? SKINCARE NYA ANJIR RACUNN BANGET T_T " Hyungseob nyakar nyakar lengen nya jaehwan secara anarkis. Yang kena cakar misuh-misuh gajelas berusaha menjauhkan diri dari hyungseob.

"ANJIR ANARKIS BAT LU! LENGEN GUE NJAY!" Jaehwan nendang tuh anak buat menjauh.

Jihoon yang melihat pemandangan barusan sih udah biasa atudah. Rutinitas kalo mereka berantem mah kalo ga berantem rasanya kaya ga ngirup napas gitu dah perumpamaan nya

"Parah sih ya, gue juga pengen skincare nya tapi apadaya dompet gue K3 amat T_T " Jihun nyeraaah sih

"Paan K3?" Tanya jaehwan bingung.

"Kempes, kering, kerontang ;("

"Nasib sih euy " saut hyungseob

"Eh, nti anterin gue ke larissa hayuuu gengs?" Jaehwan ngedip ngedip berharap kedua temennya ini bisa diandelin. Penuh harap pake banget sampe nampilin aegyo yang bikin jihun sama hyungseob pengen muntah seketika.

"Err…sorry wan, gue nanti mau bantuin woojin cari kado buat mamanya. Katanya sih mamanya ultah " Hyungseob garuk tengkuk belakangnya yang ga gatel.

Jaehwan langsung ngedorong hyungseob buat ngejauh dengan gumaman 'DASAR MENTINGIN PACAR LO MAH DARIPADA SOBAT SENDIRI' anjir kalem napa wan ? -_- itu sih bukan gumam, tapi polusi suara.

Sekarang dia natap ke jihoon penuh harap pake banget. Jihoon ikutan garuk tengkuk belakangnya.

"Waduh wan, maaf gue kayaknya juga gabis-"

"HALAAH BASII BANGET KALIAN MAH -_- UDAH GUE SENDIRI AJA UDAH IYA GAPAPAH GUE KAN BIASA SENDIRI IYA SENDIRI GAPAPAAAAH~ GUE KAN ANAK MAMA YANG MANDIRI BIASA SENDIRI NGAPA-NGAPAIN SENDIRI!"

"Hehe ya lu kan emang kebiasaan sendiri alias terbiasa ngejomblo wan :v "

Simpang lima bertamu dijidat mulus jaehwan.

 **Sem to the pak.**

"SEMPAK BANGET SIH LU!" Lagi. Akhirnya jaehwan sama Hyungseob berantem kali ini lebih anarkis, pake jambak-jambakan rambut segala. Duh dasar emak-emak gabisa diem -0-

'PING!'

Jihoon mengkerutin alisnya bingung. Barusan hape nya kan yang bunyi? Dia langsung ngecek dan ada notifikasi BBM dari….Guanlin.

Ngapain tu bocah Taiwan nge bbm gue?

 _ **To: Jihoon.**_

 _ **Susu nya udah diminum hyung?**_

Hah susu? Jihoon kan ga punya susu/eh?/ . Jihoon mikir keras lagi, nginget-nginget emang tadi dia dapet susu? OH IYA! susu Greenfield coklat tadi ya?

'PING!'

 _ **To: Jihoon**_

 _ **Santai, minum aja gue ga masukin pelet kedalem nya kok wkwk**_

"Cieeeeee, ekhemmm sekarang bbman terussss sama guanlennn uhuk uhukk" Jaehwan noel dagu nya jihoon pake ujung pena yang gada tutupnya mengakibatkan coretan panjang diwajah jihoon tercipta begitu indahnya. Semprul.

"Ehem, maaf masnya jangan gitu. Ini muka mas, muka, MUKA. EM-UMU- KA-AKA! MUKA NJIR!" Jihoon naplok pipi gembul jaehwan. Sedangkan jaehwan Cuma bisa ngekek tanpa rasa dosa samsek.

"Yaudah keles, biasa aja jangan pake kuah ngomongnya -_-" Jaehwan sewot, dengan segera narik dasinya hyungseob buat ngelap wajahnya yang baru aja kesembur hujan lokal nya jihoon.

"Mas nya jangan gitu, dasi saya basah semua jadinya -_- mana bau dahdir anjir !"Hyungseob salah apa sih dia daritadi Cuma diem duduk manis sambil ig an doang deh perasaan ga gangguin dua mahluk itu tapi selalu kena getahnya

'PING!'

'PING!'

'PING!'

Hape Jihoon bunyi lagi. Kali ini spam dan itu bikin err jihoon agak sebel.

 _ **To Jihoon:**_

 _ **Hyung? Gasuka susu nya ya?**_

 _ **To : JIhoon**_

 _ **Gaenak ya susunya? Hyung marah?**_

 _ **To : Jihoon**_

 _ **Hyung atudah bales kenapa**_ _ **marah beneran ya?**_

"Taiwan edan -_-a . gue mah ga marah bego, Cuma aja gue tadi lupa bales chat lu gegara dirusuh sama duo serigala"

Jihoon buru-buru ngeluarin susu yang dikasih sama guanlin tadi. Dia gaenak si daritadi belum diminum, akhirnya dia mutusin buat minum susu itu. Alis Jihoon naik keatas satu.

'PUAHHH! OHOK!'

"Anjir susu apaan nih? Rasanya kok asem sepet-sepet gini?"

Jihoon mengo pas baru nyadar ada missed call dari guanlin.

 _ **To : Jihoon**_

 _ **HYUNG! JANGAN MINUM SUSUNYA!**_

 _ **To : Jihoon**_

 _ **ALLAHUAKBAR HYUNG BELUM MINUM SUSU NYA KAN?!**_

 _ **20 Missed call from Lai Guanlen**_

"PARK JIHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!" Woojin nongol dengan segala ketidakdiundangan nya dan hal itu membuat trio power puff girl/? Jantungan.

"JELANGKONG! Kalo dateng tu samlekom yang bener !"Jaehwan nggepuk woojin dengan kamus bahasa inggris yang kebetulan lagi dia pegang. Woojin melotot ngaduh kesakitan ke jaehwan tapi jaehwan mah sabodo amat.

"Yawlah ngapain lu kemari sih?" Hyungseob rada risih pas woojin nongol dari jendela kelas nya.

"JANGKRIK LU JAEHWAN! SAKIT BEGO! Duhhh, Ini lo disuruh ngecek in eneng jihunn, guanlen stress dikelas kayak orang lagi nunggu orang lairan tau gegara lu!" Woojin dengan ga kalemnya nunjuk jihun.

"Heh? Kok gue?"

"Iye, la abis lu dibbm Cuma di read doang plus di telpon kaga ngangkat -_-"

"dasar anak jaman now, bbm ga dibales, telpon ga diangkat aja kayak udah kebakaran jenggot " komentar jaehwan ngiyuhin guanlen yang menurutnya alay. Heleh kayak lu kaga ae tong -,-

"Jaehwan lu bisa meneng sebentar ga sih? Gue lagi mau dneger alesan nya jihun"

"Eapz oke deh"Jaehwan ngunci mulutnya rapet-rapet dengan isyarat tangan, males debat.

"Err… tadi gue dirusuh jadi nya aja gue ga sempet bales lah jin. Tadi juga gue ga denger missed call dari si guanlen lah kan gue ribut sama duo serigala ini -_-a" kata Jihoon dan Woojin ngangguk-ngangguk percaya.

"Btw lu belom minum susu yang dikasih guanlin tadi kan?" Woojin H2C, harap-harap cemas shay. Dia nelen ludah gugup. Jihoon natep woojin heran, ni anak jelangkung atu kenapa pula gugup didepan dia.

"Udah, ni abis setengah, tapi kok rasanya asem sepet. ini susu kan bukan yogur-"

"ATIDAKKKKKKKKK GUANLENNNNNNNNN MAMPOS KAO SINI NAAAAAAAK!"

Guanlin buru-buru masuk kedalem kelas dengan muka ngos-ngosan dan dibelakangnya ada tim p3k.

"LU UDAH MINUM SUSUNYA?" Guanlin nyengkram kedua bahu jihoon.

"Apaan si yaiyalah ni udah habis setengah"

Sekarang cengkraman nya dibahu jihoon lepas. Dia natep susu coklat yang tadi dia kasih. Susu kampret.

"SUSU BANGSAAAATTTTTTTT!" Guanlin ngelempar tuh susu keluar kelas, jihoon mengo. Anjir si guanlin Taiwan edan ni ngapa sebenernya sih? Dateng-dateng rusuh sendiri sambil bilang susunya yang dia kasih bangsat.

"Kok dibuang?!"

"UDAH KADALUARSA TAU GAK SIH! " Guanlin jatoh ngejogrog sambil njambak rambutnya sendiri.

Jihoon mengo.

Jaehwan yang lagi gali emas (baca : ngupil) langsung mengo.

Hyungseob yang lagi lovey dovey an sama woojin pun ikutan mengo dengan cara memeletuskan balon balon cinta diantara mereka berdua

Mang dodit yang jualan batagor diseberang sekolah yang lagi ngebungkus batagor ikutan mengo

Tikus-tikus yang lagi asik bercinta diatas plapon pun ikut menghentikan kegiatan naena nya dan ikutan mengo.

"Hape anjir hape anjir hape mana? HAPE MANAAA! TELPON AMBULAN BEGO! KALO GAK BAWA UKS!" Jaehwan yang sadar perubahan raut muka si jihoon yang pucet pasi, langsung sergep mo nelpon ambulan.

"AMBULAN NOMERNYA BERAPAAA?!" Hyungseob riweh bingung mo mencet nomer.

" BINTAN PAGAR BEB!" Woojin nyaut sambil cemes ngeliatin Jihoon yang sekarang jatuh ngejogrog udah mau pingsan.

"ANJER LU MAU DAFTAR PAKETAN TRI APA HAH?! GUANLEN KITE HARUS NGOMONG EMPAT MATA NTAR! AWAS LU KALO KABOR!" Jaehwan sergep langsung nelpon ambulans.

"IYE BAWEL PENTING JIUN GUE DULU SELAMET AH DASAR KERDUS LU MAH!" Gualin buru-buru ngebopong jihoon yang udah ga sadarkan diri.

Dan ricuh sumpah. Hal terakhir yang diinget sama Jihun dia Cuma bisa denger suara WIU WIU WIU WIU mobil tayo/PLAK/ maksudnya ambulans, selanjutnya burem semua. Jihoon pingsan tidak sadarkan diri dalam bopongan seorang Lai Guanlin. /eaeaeaeaeaaeaaaaaa

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **To Be Continued**_

Ampun, saya nulis apaan sih /.\ maapin saya ini less humor banget, garing banget ahaha. Maaf ya maklum baru pertama kali nulis ff wanna one, hehe. Saya bingung sih official couple di wanna one sama pd 101 itu gimana soalnya kalau di wanna one nya sendiri itu kok menurut saya rata-rata sih mukanya unyu-unyu muka uke minta di seme in gitu /awh

Yaudah intinya saya mau ngucapin makasih dulu untuk yang nyempetin baca fanfik garing ini, maaf banget weird banget ini.

Yang terakhir bolehlah kalau minta review nya /.\ sebagai penyemangat kelanjutan fanfik ini, hehe.


End file.
